


House Arrest

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Opening the Toy Box [1]
Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: While cleaning, Eiji stumbles on some items that Ash has kept hidden. Though embarrassed, Eiji can't get the items from his mind and proposes that he and Ash put some of them to use.





	House Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> It was difficult writing this one, concocting the right situation for Ash to be okay being a bit rougher with Eiji while intimate. It would take a great deal of time for Ash to let their relationship get to this point, and not without constant but gentle pressure from Eiji, so please imagine this in a time when all the criteria meet. Anyways, enjoy and, as always, look forward to more.
> 
> P.S. As of today, the first episode of the anime has premiered!! Happy Banana Fish Day!!

While cleaning, Eiji had found things, things that he'd never seen before but could immediately figure the use of. Face aflame, he shut the drawer and, all day, pretended those _things_ didn't exist. But, in the end, he couldn't. Embarrassed as he was, curiosity was eating away at him.

"Can we try something?" he asked Ash that night. The two of them had been intimate a number of times at this point and Ash was already peppering him with kisses, showing he was in the mood.

Ash hesitated and cocked an eyebrow. "It depends on what that something is?" He went back to worshiping Eiji's body then quit again. "You're tense," he noticed. "What's wrong, Eiji?"

"I-I noticed your . . . things in the drawer over there."  He pointed and Ash's eyes followed, widening in shock and, just as quickly, narrowing with understanding.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about those things. They're leftovers from the old line of business. I promise I won't use them on you."

Eiji gulped before asking in a small voice, "What if I want you to?"

Ash was the one who tensed now. "I know I said we could try new things in the bedroom, but . . . many of those toys are meant to make your body extra sensitive, a pleasure so intense that it hurts."

"But it's still pleasure, right?"

"I'm not okay hurting you." Ash made to get up, but Eiji held on to him. When Ash looked at him, his eyes were misty, scared. It pained Eiji's heart as it stuck him anew just how hard all of this was for Ash.

"If you're not comfortable, I'm fine not using them, but . . . I would like you to get used to the idea that I won't break. I'm strong, thanks to you, and I really would like to try. Is there anything that doesn't hurt?"

Ash turned away, thinking. "Handcuffs . . . and a blindfold."

"Then we try those," Eiji decided.

"I don't think you'll like not being able to move or see. It can be terrifying, Eiji."

"I can't be scared if I'm with you."

That seemed to catch Ash off guard.

Ash scooted off of the bed and retrieved the items from the drawer, staring at the cuffs and blindfold like foreign items in his hand until he met Eiji's eyes again. "Are you sure about this?"

"I keep staying 'yes,'" Eiji pouted. "Listen to your senior, okay? Wisdom comes with age, after all."

That got Ash to smirk. "If you're so wise, you must be a grandpa in disguise. I really will have to go easy on you." He kissed Eiji tenderly and got his mind back on the toys, practicing opening and closing the cuffs before securing one link on Eiji's wrist and the other on the bedpost. "They're the type that doesn't need a key," he said, "so at least we don't have to worry about you getting stuck like this all night."

Eiji nodded. "That's good. I think I'd be stiff in the morning, sleeping with my arm raised like this."

Clutching the blindfold the smile fell from Ash's face again. "I need to make sure I'm not hurting or scaring you at any point during this."

"Okay, so . . ." Eiji thought for a moment. "Safe word is 'natto.'"

Ash wrinkled his nose. "Why 'natto'?

"It's a word that already makes you freeze. What better way of saying 'stop?'"

With a sigh, Ash nodded. "Fine, whatever you say." Softer, he asked. "Are you ready?"

"Always," Eiji responded, getting Ash's softest expression that night. He smoothed back Eiji's hair, kissed his cheek, forehead, and neck before covering Eiji's eyes.

Ash was right about one thing, these toys where made to make everything more intense. The dark was heightening Eiji's sense of touch. Not knowing where and when the next stroke would come, Eiji would flinch as Ash's fingers slid over his skin. His fingertips even seemed hotter than normal body temperature. He hissed with a sharp inhale when Ash touched his stomach. "Sorry," he heard Ash whisper. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Eiji's voice sounded so loud to his own ears, like his hearing was also amplified. His chest was heavy from nerves, but he kept his voice steady as he added, "I'm all right. Keep going."

Ash did, finally getting to the most sensitive parts of Eiji's body. Eiji moaned as he realized Ash was switching from using his hands to his tongue, licking up Eiji's shaft and sucking on the head. Reflex made Eiji jerk and he felt the resistance of the cuffs for the first time since Ash snapped them on. Only one hand was restricted, he reminded himself, reaching down with his free hand and burying it in Ash's hair. Even Ash's locks were silkier then he recalled. How did turning off color and light make everything else so powerful?

"I'm going down further," Ash warned Eiji has he always did before poking a finger inside him, working it gently with the help of lubricant, getting more purposeful when Eiji started to loosen up.

"I'm ready, Ash," he breathed. "Go ahead, please."

He felt Ash shift, leaning over him to kiss his lips before returning his attention to where Eiji needed him most. The wait was the most tortuous part of all this, not knowing if Ash was hesitating, just taking his time, or teasing. "Ple—," Eiji was about to beg again when Ash pushed in, cutting him off.

Focusing on his breathing so that he didn't grow tense again until he couldn't focus anymore, Eiji hummed or nodded best he could when Ash asked if he was all right. But soon Eiji was unable to answer and Ash no longer asked, obviously reading that Eiji was far from not enjoying himself. Ash was also showing a side he rarely unveiled, still pounding into him while bending over to nibble Eiji's nipples with his teeth, forgetting to stay completely gentle as Eiji moaned louder and let his free hand travel from Ash's shoulder to his lower back, clenching hard at the skin there.

Ash erupted at the same time as Eiji, falling into a heap on Eiji's chest and staying there until he'd recovered the energy to move. Once he was able, the first thing he did was remove the blindfold from Eiji and gaze into his eyes. Eiji was relieved to see that all the anxiety in them had been flushed away. He looked more at ease than Eiji had ever seen him as he snapped off the cuffs, wiped his and Eiji's bodies off, and settled back down in bed.

"That went well, right?" Eiji asked.

Ash chuckled. "It did," he agreed. "I don't know why I doubted you. You're fearless, aren't you?"

"Like I said, as long as I'm with you."

Deciding to linger a bit longer in bed, they kissed slow and without worry. They stayed so wrapped in each other, they didn't notice when they fell asleep and the whole night passed them by.

***

"What are these?"

"Nipple clamps," Ash mumbled from his desk, sipping his morning coffee between thrumming on his keyboard.

"And this?"

Ash glanced and answered with a sigh, "a vibrating plug." At that point, he turned from his computer, scratching his head. "Do you really need to know all this, Eiji?"

"Sure, because I thought of a great plan." Eiji waited until he had Ash's full attention. "Since you don't want to use these things on me, I could use them on you. If you want me to," he added, not wanting to overstep.

He watched as Ash's face went red. For the rest of the day, Ash pretended to be caught up in things like watching TV or reading the newspaper, so Eiji quit pestering him about his secret drawer's contents. Ash never did give him an answer to his proposal, but Eiji couldn't help but notice hours later that the blush hadn't left him, and that it was accompanied by a tiny smile.

END


End file.
